Ash, the aura Ranger
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Adopted from Latios4ev3r. I am planning to let ash have lots of girlfriends. So from rating T to rating M
1. Chapter 1

Today our young hero Ash Ketchum has just turned 15. He excitedly awaits tomorrow when he finally can start his training.

"Ash! If you want to go to the Ranger School in Almia you have to go to sleep early so you can make your flight!" Ash's mother said.

"Awwwww. But mom, I can't go to sleep. I'm too excited to sleep!" replied an overly excited Ash.

"Well then, if you have enough energy to jump on your bed then you have enough energy to help me wash the dishes." Mrs. Ketchum said sternly. "I know you're excited that you can enroll now that you are 15, but that doesn't mean you should be late."

"Okay mom. Good night!" Ash yelled to her from his bedroom. Soon after, Ash fell into a blissful dream.

"Top Ranger Ash! This is Chairperson Erma! Repeat this is Chairperson Erma! Answer your com! We have a situation, the legendary pokemon are having a fit of rage! We need your help to calm them down! I am designating this as your top priority!" the vatonage styler went.

"This is Ash Chairperson Erma. I hear you loud and clear! Heading to the home of the legendary pokemon; Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, and Lugia in the Orange Islands." Ash replies into the styler.

"Lugia, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos! Please calm down!"Ash yelled, "No, no, no don't blast me!"Ash screamed.

"Ash ASH ASH!"

"ASH!" Mrs. Ketchum shouted, "Wake up! You are going to be late for the plane to Almia!"

"Whaaaaaaaaa Oh shoot! I'm going to be late!" ash exclaimed. Rushing to get ready he put on his pants, shirt, gloves, and shoes. He raced downstairs like a herd of stampeding tauros. He swiftly ate breakfast grabbed his luggage and rushed towards the door when his mother yelled.

"Ash when you leave make sure to change your underwear!" Delia said as a goodbye.

"Moooooom!" Ash said embarrassed. He scrambled to the Pallet Town airport as he waved goodbye to Professor Oak and Gary as he passed their house.

"Attention, all passengers, flight 777 to Veintown, Almia from Pallet, Kanto is about to depart! Final boarding will commence!" the intercom of the airport rang.

"Oh no! I'm gonna miss my flight!" Ash yelled hurryingly, "Hello miss, I'm on this flight." He said to the boarding manager.

"Okay sir, may I see your boarding pass please? Thank you! Please hurry, the flight will leave in 2 minutes." said the gate manager.

Two Hours Later

"Attention passengers! This is your captain speaking. We will be landing shortly in Veintown. Please return your tables and seats to their upright position and we thank you for flying TransRegion Airlines." The captain said on the intercom.

Ash gathered his belongings and exited the plane as soon as it landed and docked at the gate. His mother had said that there would be a person from the Ranger School. She said it would be someone named Mr. Lamont.

"Hello Ash! My name is Principal Lamont. I am from the Ranger School. Please follow me." said Mr Lamont.

Soon Ash and Principal Lamont were crossing a bridge to a small island with an area that is gated off. They entered through the gate and Ash was in awe. The grounds were beautiful. To the very north was a large building with a circle for a sign and to the right of it looked like a shed.

"Alright Ash, I have to go back to my office. I'll get someone to give you a tour of the school. You can find me in my office if you want to talk. I'm sure you'll make new friends." explained Mr Lamont. Then a girl walks past them. "Aaah Rythmi can you go get the other new student? What was his name oh it was Kellyn! I need you to give both these students a tour. This is Ash." Mr Lamont introduced.

"Sure Principal Lamont. I'll give Ash and Kellyn a tour. Come one Ash lets go find Kellyn. What do you want to be Ash? I want to be a Pokemon Ranger Operator." says Rythmi.

"Wow Rythmi that's really cool. I originally wanted to be a pokemon master. But then a pokemon saved my life when I was alone. So after that I wanted to help pokemon by becoming a ranger." answered Ash.

"Oh wow. That's nice of you Ash. Hey I think I see Kellyn being picked on by Keith. Keith, stop picking on the new kid! You're one of the more experienced newbies! Set a good example!" Rythmi screamed.

"Okay. Sheesh." Keith replied.

"Hi my name is Ash." Ash introdueced himself.

"Hey Ash, I see that you're new like me. I'm Kellyn by the way." The other student said.

"And I'm Keith." Said the spiky haired student.

Kellyn and Keith were tall and so was Ash, if not Ash a little taller. Rythmi was shorter than all of them. Kellyn had blue eyes, brown combed hair with a spike at the back left, he had toned muscles to assure anyone that he was a strong young man without anyone being intimidated. Keith had brown eyes with orange spiky hair. Rythmi was a blond that had her hair in a signature ponytail braid.

"Hey Keith. Why don't you help out give a tour? I could use it since I need to give a tour to both Ash and Kellyn." Rythmi asked.

"Okay, it'll help me get to know these two." Keith replied.

First the students went to the north and reached the big building with the swirly circle Ash saw earlier.

"This is the school building and dorms."said Rythmi, "The first floor is the classrooms and Principal Lamont's office. There are two sets of stairs one going up to the dorms. Of course the girls and guys don't sleep in the same room but that's the way the dorms work. The other set of stairs lead down to the basement where students aren't allowed." Says Rythmi.

Then they head to the southeast to a little plaza with a stone with the same circle as the one on the School hall.

"Hey Rythmi, can I explain this one?" asks Keith.

"Sure Keith, go ahead." Replied Rythmi.

"This Kellyn and Ash is Ascension Square. This is where our outdoor classes are held. This stone is the Pledge Stone. If you make a wish and pledge to make it come true. It will come true. Come on lets all make a pledge right now." Keith said excitedly.

"I wish and pledge to become the best ranger." Said Kellyn, Keith and Ash.

"I wish and pledge to become the greatest ranger operator!" pledged Rythmi.

"Alright, we all made our wish and pledge. Now let's work hard to achieve our goals!" yelled Keith.

Suddenly three bells rang. Surprising Kellyn and Ash.

"Oh no! That was the dinner bell! We better get going unless you want to miss dinner!" Rythmi exclaimed worriedly.

"Let's go then!" Ash, Kellyn and Keith screamed.

They raced to the school hall and ate dinner. After dinner, they said their goodnights and went to sleep. Ash and Kellyn were uneasy, and wished they could sleep in peace, but little did they know, that night, they wouldn't get it.  



	2. Chapter 2: New story vote

Pokemon story Poll request.

I am starting a pokemon story about Ash and he is able to charm the girls i listed down. The title of my new story will be Ash's best harem.

Here is the list of girls i decided that will be pregnant. I would like you to PM Me on the girls you choose. You can choose up to 20 girls at a time

1.) Misty

2.) Daisy

3.) Violet

4.) Lily

5.) Erika

6.) Sabrina

7.) Janine

8.) Whitney

9.) Sakura

10.) Jasmine

11.) Bianca(Johto)

12.) Clair

13.) May

14.) Vivian(hoenn)

15.) Roxanne

16.) Princess Sara

17.) Flannery

18.) Winona

19.) Lisa(Mossdeep city gym leader, older sister of tate)

20.) Phobe

21.) Glacia

22.) Lady Ilene

23.) Lilian(Kanto)

24.) Solidad

25.) Greta

26.) Solana

27.) Lucy

28.) Anabel

29.) Dawn

30.) Zoey

31.) Marian(Sinnoh)

32.) Gardenia

33.) Cynthia

34.) Maylene

35.) Princess Salvia

36.) Candice

37.) Iris

38.) Bianca(Unova)

39.) Elesa

40.) Skyla

41.) Roxie

42.) Serena

43.) Diantha

44.) Caitlin

45.) Alexa(Kalos), Viola's older sister

46.) Viola

47.) Korrina

48.) Valerie

This is the list of the girls i choose. Readers, Please PM Me on the people you vote, you choose 20 girls, then you submit it through PM 


End file.
